Bastion
Vital Information Real Name: Zachary Theroux Aliases: Zach, Abyss, Tartarus Age: 21 Gender: Male Alignment: Good Race: Metahuman Goals: To protect innocents and to bring equality to humans and metahumans Character Biography Zachary Theroux was always good at science he went to Cambridge with 4 A's. He created such inventions as the Neuroelectric Power Inhibitor Array and the Chimera handgun, but when his metahuman powers emerged he was shunned by the public. He still tried to fulfill his dream as a scientist despite the discriminative public, so he attended a formal science fair. A fellow scientist was showing an instant genetic engineering device, but it went wrong and produced a huge mutant rat. Theroux stopped the beast with his powers, it was a huge step in closing the gap between humans and metahumans so Theroux thought if he comitted more heroic acts he could finally bring equality to the world. Theroux realised that local children were disappearing and tracked them to a Syndicate base, he saved Rachel and Mathew Conaway and took them home, he fed them and took them out to buy clothes. The Alchemical Man was attacking Glaukos Labs so Theroux and the Conaway twins defeated him with three other superhumans. But Alchemical Man wasn't all, the six superhumans foiled the rest of the plot as well. They became the Salvation Squad, a team of metahumans including Bastion, Jet, Gigavolt, Shellshock, Red-I and Vitality . They live at the Salvation Complex and every day are closing the gap between the two races. Personality Means well but sometimes fails to understand others, impulsive need to educate others, believes that practicality is far more important than aesthetics Powers and Abilities *Telekinesis (Can lift approx. 50 tons) **Flight - Bastion can levitate his own body **Enhanced Condition - Bastion can use his telekinesis as a reserve for his physical capbility such as telekinetically throwing stronger punches and psionically moving his bpdy even when he's out of energy *Telepathy - Bastion can communicate telepathically, read minds and put weaker minds to sleep **Will Drain - Bastion can drain the will of other's in order to bolster his own or another's ***Power Augmentation ***Enhanced Condition *Genius-Level Intellect (IQ of 173) *Knowledge of Engineering *Knowledge of Electronics *Knowledge of Computing *Knowledge of Biochemistry *Knowledge of Genetics Semi-Ambrosiate Form - When Bastion drunk Ambrosia but partially suppressed his Tartarus half *Enhanced Telepathy **Mind Control **Psionic Inundation **Illusion Generation Tartarus Form - When Bastion loses control and his brother emerges See Tartarus Tartarus Aftermath - When Bastion used up all available telepathic capability gained from his brother to banish his brother and lost his telepathy *Telekinesis (Can lift approx. 75 tons) **Flight **Enhanced Condition (Telekinesis is more powerful because less energy is spent on telepathy) The Light Saga/Aftermath - When Bastion tricked the Light into reading his mind then used the link to gain temporary telepathy and used the telepathy to destroy the Light, regaining his telepathy by mentally assimiliating his alternate universe counterpart *Telekinesis (Can lift approx. 50 tons) **Flight - Bastion can levitate his own body **Enhanced Condition - Bastion can use his telekinesis as a reserve for his physical capbility such as telekinetically throwing stronger punches and psionically moving his bpdy even when he's out of energy *Telepathy - Bastion can communicate telepathically, read minds and put weaker minds to sleep **Will Drain - Bastion can drain the will of other's in order to bolster his own or another's ***Power Augmentation ***Enhanced Condition Weaknesses Antipsium - A metal that is completely immune to all psychic and psionic abilities, telepathic waves cannot penetrate it, telekinetics can not move it and psionic energy blasts cannot damage it. Equipment *Various Computers *Various Gadgetry Category:Hstringer985 Category:Hero Category:Male Characters Category:Scientist Category:Psychics